


zenith

by KathrynShadow



Series: Mega Man HSAU [4]
Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Body Worship, Fluff, M/M, No Angst, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 01:19:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathrynShadow/pseuds/KathrynShadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The setting sun did its best to crawl through the blinds, illuminating Rock's shirtless form with bands of hazy golden light, and somehow in that glowing silence even the massive piles of laundry on the floor seemed kind of hot.<br/>But this wasn't about sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	zenith

"Forte, I--"

The blond shushed his boyfriend with a kiss.

They lay together on Rock's bed--or, to be slightly more accurate, Rock was sitting propped up against the headboard, Forte perched on his lap. The setting sun did its best to crawl through the blinds, illuminating Rock's shirtless form with bands of hazy golden light, and somehow in that glowing silence even the massive piles of laundry on the floor seemed kind of hot.

But this wasn't about sex.

Forte's lips left Rock's and he settled back on his heels, eyes flicking across the blue-eyed boy's form, trying to decide what he wanted to love first. Rock decided for him--even if the brunet didn't realise it--, absentmindedly fumbling for Forte's hand, tangling their fingers.

Forte bent his head, scooting downwards, not taking the liberty of raising that hand to his lips but not wanting to deny his boyfriend's wish either. He exhaled slowly, quietly thrilling in Rock's silent trembling, and brushed a kiss against Rock's thumb. Each joint of each finger, that strong webbing between them, nuzzling the hand over with his nose to give its palm equal attention. The skin of Rock's wrist, thin and delicate and almost transparent, the thrum in the stark blue veins.

"Forte..."

The soft flesh of Rock's forearm, the little tissue-paper wrinkles at the inside of the elbow. Rock tasted very slightly of soap but more strongly of himself--a quiet, unassuming kind of flavour that assaulted and overwhelmed Forte's senses all the same. Lean muscles, taut, as Forte kissed by degrees towards Rock's shoulder. Rock wasn't an athlete, had no particular interest in it, but he'd never grown out of the six-year-old-boy-running-everywhere stage, and he was one hell of a climber when he wanted to be. The shoulder itself... Delicate arches of bone beneath muscle and skin, and Forte loved them, pressing tiny, earnest kisses along every inch. He didn't lick, or bite, not that he didn't want to, but...

"Forte." It wasn't a command, just a happy, muted statement, Rock still not quite sure of what his boyfriend was up to but no longer caring to question it.

Forte would have run up and down the street singing Zero's godawful prog rock collection to hear his name in that tone from that throat again. Instead, he kissed Rock's collarbone again before answering, his voice quiet in the lazy stillness. "Yes?"

"I love you." Rock's free hand came up to touch Forte's face, fingers running across his jaw and into his hair. "I love you so much."

Forte hid his smile in the crook of Rock's neck.


End file.
